


Favorite Thing

by tog



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Infatuation, M/M, Schmoop, idk zayn just really loves liam okay, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tog/pseuds/tog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Sunday, Zayn decides that his favorite thing is Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this is pure fluff and Zayn loves Liam and Liam loves Zayn, that's basically it.
> 
> Send me prompts/check me out on tumblr: zaynstructure.tumblr.com

On Monday, Zayn decides that his favorite thing about Liam is his arms.

He sits Indian style on the floor pretending to be completely captured by his phone instead of secretly watching Liam lift weights, a thin layer of sweat coating his skin that somehow makes him look sexier than ever and it makes Zayn want to jump of a bridge or something. Liam’s biceps are being perfectly displayed as he finishes his last set and stretches once more and heads off to shower. Zayn stands up, his knees cracking in protest.

Zayn wants to join him; wants to feel those toned arms pinning him against the tiles while Liam fucks him slowly. He wants to grip them when he’s tipping over the edge and can see stars and galaxies all because of Liam.

But he also wants Liam to hold him with those amazing arms. He wants to cuddle and feel them wrap around his waist during the middle of the night when Liam thinks he’s asleep, but is really wide awake with _LiamLiamLiam_ keeping him from drifting off to unconsciousness. Zayn wishes that those arms that belong to the boy he has fallen hopelessly in love with would envelop him from behind and swing him around until his lungs begged for air after laughing. 

 _WantWantWant_ but Zayn could never have.

 

On Tuesday, Zayn decides that his favorite thing about Liam is his laugh.

It’s the ones onstage that he can never hear but always see that he likes best. Or maybe it’s the ones that are shared between the two of them only; the ones that Zayn are the root of. He likes the way they sound, the diversity but familiarity in them. Liam’s laugh fills the air, but isn’t ever too loud or obnoxious.

Liam’s laughing at something Zayn just said in their interview. He instantly forgets his words after hearing Liam’s approving laugh and can’t help the ridiculously large smile that makes home on his face. He watches as Liam haunches over slightly and his eyes crinkle so they’re little crescent moon shaped.

Liam finally stops laughing and focuses back on the interview, but Zayn’s smile never leaves his face for the remainder of that time.

 

On Wednesday, Zayn decides that his favorite thing about Liam is his heart.

They’re all onstage, singing their hearts and lungs out just like usual. Zayn doesn’t remember what city they’re in and doesn’t really care for that matter; all he knows is that the crowd is fantastic and their energy seems to be affecting them more than usual. Liam had just crossed over towards Zayn, singing his solo and all the surrounding noise leaves Zayn’s ears as he just watches Liam’s mouth move, splitting into a smile as he sings. Zayn almost misses his cue, too distract by how Liam is dancing around him.

The concert keeps escalating, and the crowd is starting to get anxious, not in a necessarily bad way but their vigor is so much more than they’re used to. Eventually, they find the crowd pushing closer and closer to the stage, obviously distressing security, but the boys don’t seem to notice how they inch closer and closer, now pushing against the barriers.

Liam finally starts noticing and spots something that makes him stop short during his solo.

“Stop, stop, stop. Hold it.” he shouts, leaving the music to sloppily cut short. Zayn gives him a confused look, but Liam doesn’t meet his glance. He’s focused on something out in the crowd, and he looks out to where his eyes are focused. Zayn finally sees what is stressing Liam out so much, but before he can say anything, Liam is talking again, still into his microphone but directed to the security guards.

“Hey, there’s a girl down there on the ground! She needs help.” he instructs them and points to where the boys can now see a girl laying on the ground, arms wrapped around her chest. The security guards seem to be shaking their heads at Liam, refusing to budge for ‘the safety of the band’. Liam scoffs and starts making his way off stage.

“If you don’t check on her, then I will.” he states simply. That seems to persuade them, as they gesture for Liam to stay where he is while they send someone off to the girl. Liam nods and watches while they help the girl up.

“Hey hun, are you okay?” he asks. She gives a thumb up and Liam smiles brightly. “Good. Wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if you weren’t.” he admits shyly, ducking his head down. The crowd’s screams grow louder at this, and Zayn can’t help but smile, knowing that what Liam said was 100% true.

Zayn spends the rest of the night wondering if he could somehow capture Liam’s heart.

The thing that he doesn’t realize though, is that he’s already done that.

 

On Thursday, Zayn decides that his favorite thing about Liam is his eyes.

He thinks it’s adorable the way he squints when he smiles or laughs and his eyes turn to crescents. The way they noticeably brighten whenever he’s talking about their fans. The way they glisten with tears whenever they watch Toy Story 3. The pride they carry whenever he talks about the band or his family.

Or maybe it’s the shape of them. The brown color that you would think would be generic and boring, but in actuality was so different and dancing with life.

But Zayn realizes that what he likes the most is when Liam looks at him with _that_ look.

That look that he gives him whenever Zayn hits his high notes perfectly, that look he gives him when Zayn falls asleep on his lap or shoulder and counts his eyelashes, that look that Liam give him when Zayn draws and sticks his tongue out in concentration.

Zayn likes that look the best.

He catches Liam staring at him one day while they’re all hanging out in Harry and Louis’ room together. It’s right after a show, and they decided to stay in for the rest of the night and just hang. Niall is going off about how great the show went and that this is definitely his favorite venue to play (he had also said that about the last show, and the one before that, and the one before that.) Zayn chuckles at the Irishman whose head is lying in his lap, and sinks further back into the couch. Harry is lying on the opposite end of the couch; Niall’s feet resting on his shoulder and his own digging into Zayn’s back. Louis is hanging halfway on, halfway off the couch, his limbs spread all over and his head resting on Liam’s legs, who is sitting on the ground. Liam is leaning on the couch, with Zayn’s feet lightly placed on Louis’ chest.

Zayn looks down and see’s Liam staring back at him— well, at Niall and back up at him. Something flashes in Liam’s eyes, and Zayn for a moment thinks he’s just making things up in his head until he convinces himself that yes, that was just a spark of jealousy in the boy’s brown eyes. Zayn can feel his heart jump as Liam meets his own gaze and can see a hint of possessiveness.

“Get up Niall.” Liam says abruptly. Niall doesn’t argue but shrugs and rolls or the couch, switching spots with Liam. Niall gives the lads a knowing look as Liam makes himself comfortable in Zayn’s lap. The Bradford native blushes as Liam closes his eyes peacefully, obviously happy with the change of positions. Louis whistles and Harry gives him a reprimanding look. Zayn ignores Louis who is most likely raising his eyebrows in a seductive manner and runs his hand through Liam’s hair. Liam makes a noise that Zayn can only associate with a purr and he continues massaging his scalp.

After awhile, Zayn and the lads assume that Liam has fallen asleep. But he opens his eyes, unnoticed, and watches Zayn with that look.

 

On Friday, Zayn decides that his favorite thing about Liam is his hands.

They’re out together on their day off exploring the city they’re in. Zayn can see the paps carefully following them from a distance snapping pictures capturing their every move. Zayn ducks his head down, glad that he wore sunglasses and borrowed one of Harry’s beanies. Liam has one of Niall’s snapbacks carelessly thrown on his head that makes Zayn want to slam him up against the nearest wall and kiss him.

What Zayn doesn’t realize is that he is wearing one of Liam’s shirts that he nicked awhile back, that exposes his collarbone just enough to make Liam want to mark him there with a love bite or two.  

They continue strolling down the streets, when their hands accidentally brush together. In that split second, Zayn could feel Liam’s soft hand against his own and had wanted to not only hold it, but feel it in his own.

Liam draws his own hand up to itch at his cheek, and as stupid as is sounds, Zayn wants to be able to have those hands on him, caressing his face while they kiss. Feel them grab at his hips so hard they leave bruises, run down his chest playing with one of his nipples before traveling further south, and curl around his—

Zayn squeaks and forces himself to think of something else that won’t make him half hard in his already tight jeans. Liam hears him and stops, lightly grabbing Zayn’s forearms.

“You alright?” Liam asks with genuine concern. Zayn looks down from Liam’s face, to the hand placed on his arm and makes another sound that this time comes from his throat. He can feel the heat and pressure underneath his hand and can’t help but pick up his previous thoughts.

Zayn really needs to get out of there.

“Uh…yeah. Just feel, uh, funny.” Zayn stutters, his voice shaking. Liam raises and eyebrow and places a hand on Zayn’s forehead.

“You do feel kind of hot.” He notes, his hand moving down to cup Zayn’s face and he can’t help but lean into the touch. “How about we head back and maybe a cuddle will help?” Liam asks almost hopefully. Zayn nods, and hopes that by the time they make it back to the hotel that his little problem down there will be gone in time so he can lay down with Liam.  

 

On Saturday, Zayn decides that his favorite thing about Liam is his lips.

Zayn loses count of how many times Liam licks and bites his lips. It drives him crazy, and he just wants to cover them with his own and feel them against his skin. He wonders if they would be chapped or smooth, if they would be gentle and slow, or smashed into his own with fervently anticipation.

When they finally do collide, it is everything he imagined.

Zayn and Liam don’t know how it happened; they were just coming off stage and heading back to their dressing room when their eyes met. They might have been caught up in the moment of it all but neither regret it when they both silently agree that they can’t hold in their feelings any longer. Zayn is the first one to move. He launches himself towards Liam and their lips crash together and Liam captures Zayn’s bottom lip between his own. The world around them disappears and Zayn can only feel how amazing this feels.

After what feels like forever but not long enough, they both separate and gasp for air. Zayn leans his forehead against Liam’s and wraps his arms around Liam so his elbows rest on his shoulders and hands running through his hair.

“I’ve wanted this for awhile.” Liam admits.

“I’ve wanted you for awhile.” Zayn whispers back. Liam leans in once more and shyly pecks him on the lips. Zayn smiles and rests his chin on Liam’s shoulder.

“Well if it isn’t fucking time!” Louis says fondly while Harry smiles at the two. Niall cat calls and Zayn buries his head into the crook of Liam’s neck but not before flipping them off.

“We really are happy for you, though.” Harry pipes up and Zayn and Liam are thankful for their friends support.

“I’m happy too.” Liam says, and wraps his arms tightly around Zayn’s waist and kisses the top of his head.

 

 

 

On Sunday, Zayn wakes up and finds the boy he has fallen in love with curled up beside him, and decides that his favorite thing is Liam. 

**Author's Note:**

> JFC the last line was so incredibly cheesy I am disgusted with myself.  
> No beta for this and I wrote it while my emotions were holding me hostage so obviously there were a lot of mistakes, of which are all mine. I know I switched tenses somewhere along the way and I know how annoying that is but I am way too lazy to fix it.  
> Hope you liked it xx


End file.
